1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus having a scanning function, and more particularly to a scan movement indicator to show a state of a scanning operation to a user when performing scanning, and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image forming apparatuses such as multifunction apparatuses having a scanning function includes a main body having a plate to place documents thereon, a scan unit disposed under the plate to reciprocatively move with respect to the plate, and a cover to cover the plate. The image forming apparatus performs scanning after a document is placed on the plate and the cover is put on the document and covers the plate. As the plate is closed by the cover, a user is not aware of a state of a scanning operation from outside the image forming apparatus. Accordingly, the user has to open the cover in order to check a state of the scanning operation. If the cover is lifted during the scanning operation, a scanning area is exposed to external light so that a quality of the scanned document deteriorates and the user has to scan it again.
In order to prevent such problems, general image forming apparatuses have a scan movement indicator that shows the state of the scanning operation to a user. FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating an image forming apparatus having a scan movement indicator, and FIG. 2 is an enlarged view illustrating a main part of the scan movement indicator.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the general scan movement indicator includes a light source unit 2 disposed in the scan unit 1 and an indicating unit 4 disposed on an upper part of the main body 3 of the image forming apparatus along a moving direction of the scan unit 1. The light source unit 2 includes a luminous element such as a light emitting diode (LED), and a light guide member (not illustrated) to guide light emitted from the luminous element to the indicating unit 4.
In a general scan movement indicator having the above configuration, light emitted from the light source unit 2 is projected to the indicating unit 4 so that the state of the scanning operation can be checked from outside the image forming apparatus. As the scan unit 1 moves, light from the light source unit 2 is directed toward a corresponding portion of the indicating unit 4, so that a user can determine the state of the scanning operation by checking a location of the light in the indicating unit 4.
In a general scan movement indicator as described above, however, light directed toward the indicating unit 4 or external light entering through the indicating unit 4 may penetrate a scanning area S, resultantly deteriorating a quality of scanning and printing of a scanning operation. If light penetrates the scanning area S and if the scanning area is exposed to the penetrated light, a portion of a scanned image or printed paper is blacked-out so a user may repeat the scanning.